The Summer Spent in Hell
by demonchilde18
Summary: The Malfoys have gone over to the Light side and Draco is forced to spend the summer with Harry at the Dursley’s. Draco’s whole perspective of the Golden Boy is about to be changed. This is post OotP.
1. The Journey to Hell

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. They will never be mine. perks up They might be sold on EBay someday. That's the day that they will be mine. looks very smug

Beta: Mistress Vamp. She looked over it for me. It was kind of impromptu, so everyone give her a hand.

A/N: This won't be updated for a while, because I'm working on getting another chapter up, but if this gets a bunch of good reviews, I'll try to get it out ASAP. So review people. Thanks.

Title: The Summer Spent In Hell

Summary: The Malfoys have gone over to the Light side and Draco is forced to spend the summer with Harry at the Dursley's. Draco's whole perspective of the Golden Boy is about to be changed. This is post OotP.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The Journey to Hell

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table. He wasn't talking to anybody, and he certainly wasn't eating. He knew his friends were worried about him. While they knew both of the reasons he was upset, they didn't know why he was truly upset. Sirius had died and he was going back to the Dursley's. Life sucked if you asked him. Just then the meal disappeared, signaling the end of the feast. Everyone turned their attention to Dumbledore as he stood.

"It is the end of yet another year…" Dumbledore continued talking, but Harry zoned him out. It was only as; "Would both Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy be kind enough to go to my office after dinner?" that Harry realized that Dumbledore was done.

With a sigh and mouthing to his friends, "See you later," did he go.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco sat at the Slytherin table going over everything that had happened to his family over the past two or so weeks. He couldn't help closing his eyes as emotions crashed through him.

"Hey, Draco. You okay?" Draco opened his eyes and found himself looking straight into the concerned brown eyes of Blaise Zabini, one of his best friends. A quick glance to his right showed that his other best friend, Pansy Parkinson, looked just worried. They both knew about his change in loyalties. Blaise and his family had always been neutral, and as soon as Pansy found out that the Malfoys were now on the Light side, she defied her family and switched.

With a small smile on his face, Draco answered, "Yeah, I guess I'm okay. I was just thinking about I'm going to be doing this summer." Blaise grimaced and Pansy smiled lightly.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," she tried to assure him.

"Yeah, Pansy, it will. With Mother in St. Mungos recovering and Father spending the summer at Grimmauld Place, I don't know what going to be happening to me."

Just then the food disappeared and Dumbledore got to his feet. The three Slytherins ignored him. They made sure to talk quietly, because there were still Slytherins loyal to the Dark Lord.

"Dray, the healers said that your mother would be fine. The Dark Lord did a number on her, but she will be okay. Your father is out of Azkaban. Dumbledore won't put you with someone totally bad." Draco sighed. Pansy was doing her best to pick up his spirits, she really was and he appreciated that.

"I hope so, Pansy. I really do." Blaise chose that moment to try and lighten the mood.

"Anyone have any idea what's wrong with Potter?" They all looked over to where the Gryffindor boy was sitting. He had an expression that Draco could only label as 'doom and gloom.' He raised his eyebrows.

"Wonder what's eating him? After all, he is the one who gets to go back to relatives that will be waiting on him hand and foot. He is the one that gets to go back to a familiar setting." Pansy and Blaise looked at their friend. It was obvious that the separation of his family was hard. Most people wouldn't know it, but the Malfoys were in fact a warm and close family. For his mother to be in a hospital, and having to willing separate from his father after a huge change in his life must be killing their friend much more than they thought.

They were all jostled from their thoughts when Dumbledore said, "Would both Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy be kind enough to go to my office after dinner?" Draco glanced at his friends who were giving him sympathetic looks. He felt the beginnings of panic set in. Surely Dumbledore wasn't planning on sending him with the Golden Boy?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dumbledore did, indeed, plan on sending him with the Golden Boy. Potter seemed very against the plan until Dumbledore told him that the Malfoys had switched sides. After that, he only had one more complaint.

"Well, my boys, what do you say?" The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was bright as ever.

"I don't think that the Dursley's is the safest place for Malfoy."

"The blood wards would keep out anyone meaning either of you harm." Potter just sat back in his chair. It seemed like Draco would have to keep the argument alive.

"Headmaster, do you really think that it would be safe for both of us to spend the next eight weeks together?" Draco didn't think that it was humanly possible, and yet, the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye grew.

"I think that it gives the two of you perfect time to start getting along." Draco understood that for the dismissal that it was. With a sigh, he stood to go. He glanced at Potter, who had obviously realized a dismissal when he heard one, for he was also getting up.

"Goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight, my boys."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Harry finally got back up to the Tower, he searched for his best friends to tell them what had happened. He finally found them in the boy's dormitory. As soon as she saw him, Hermione jumped off his bed.

"Well, Harry, what did Dumbledore want?"

Harry sighed and threw himself unto his bed. "Malfoy is coming with me to the Dursleys."

Hermione gasped and Ron said, "Dumbledore's making you spend 8 weeks with that Death Eater wanna-be?!"

"Ron, the Malfoys aren't Death Eaters anymore." Both of his friends looked at him as if he were insane.

"What do you mean?" This came from Hermione.

"Honestly, 'Mione, and here I thought you were smart. It means that they no longer support Voldemort." Harry spent the rest of night telling them everything that Dumbledore had told him. Of course, no one knew the reason that Harry didn't want anyone at the Dursleys. Malfoy would, no doubt, come back to school and tell everyone just how 'golden' their golden boy really was.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco walked straight though the common room and headed to the rooms that he shared with Blaise. Sure enough, both Blaise and Pansy were sitting on Blaise's bed.

"Well?" Draco flopped onto his bed in a very un-Malfoyish manner.

"I'm spending summer with Potter."

"Are you serious?" Draco looked over at his friends.

"Dead, unfortunately."

"He does know that your family is on the Light side, right?"

"Yeah, he does. He actually didn't protest." Blaise and Pansy both raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask me. I have no idea why." Draco held his hands up. Pansy stood up and brushed off her shirt. Both boys rolled their eyes. It wasn't like her outfit needed fixing or anything.

"Come on. We all need to finish packing."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, everyone found themselves on the Hogwarts Express heading home. To both Harry and Draco, the trip felt like only minutes. They had agreed to meet up at the front of the train. Both sets of friends wished them luck as they headed to their designated meeting spot. Draco's face was blank; Harry's resigned. Blaise and Pansy made sure that their faces were blank as well. Ron was glaring at all of the Slytherins. Hermione was talking quietly to Harry.

"Ready, Potter?" Draco asked.

"Ready when you are, Malfoy." The six students walked unto the platform to find their parents. Hermione found her parents first followed by Pansy. Ron and Blaise spotted their parents at the same time. With one last glare, they took off.

"All right, Potter. Where are your relatives?"

"This way, Malfoy."

The two boys walked silently side by side, dragging their trunks. The Dursleys were standing at the very edge of the platform. Harry felt his heart sinking as he noticed that Tonks and Mad-eye Moody were talking to them. He had a very bad feeling that they were telling them that Sirius was dead and giving threats that meant nothing. Finally the two boys reached them. The two Aurors had left by now.

"So now we have to put up with two freaks!?" Uncle Vernon asked. Harry idly noticed that it had not taken much for his uncle to start to turn that ugly shade of purple that he seemed so fond of turning.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon." Harry forgot about Malfoy as he tried to avoid any sort of punishment. It was because of this that he missed the look that Draco shot him. Draco realized that this summer was going to be a bit different than he had originally thought.


	2. Settling In

Disclaimer: Check chapter one.

Beta: Sinclair. Thank you so much for responding to my plea.

You can all pat yourself on the back. I got so many good reviews that I decided to give this to you guys now, and not wait till I was done with something else.

A/N: Just for my own sanity, I'm referring to the two boys as Draco and Harry, not Malfoy and Potter. Only when they are speaking to each other, will they use their last names.

hr 

u Settling In /u 

Uncle Vernon turned and got into the car.

"So what do we do now, Potter?" Draco's disdainful voice startled Harry. He had forgotten that Draco was with him.

"Just grab your trunk and we'll have to somehow fit both of them into the back." Draco was tempted to just drop his trunk and make Harry get it, but just then Harry's uncle shouted.

"What is taking so long, boy?"

"Sorry, Uncle." Draco didn't remember Harry putting his trunk in the car, but the other teen was already grabbing Draco's and shoving it into the back seat. With both trunks now in the car, there was barely any room; there was really only one seat open.

hr 

It had to have been the longest car ride in Draco's life. Harry Potter, Boy Wonder himself, was sitting on his lap, and kept shifting around. It wasn't like he meant to, but with every bump in the road, Harry was bounced around. That meant that his arse was practically grinding down onto Draco's lap. Now, Draco is a sixteen-year-old boy, and that means that certain parts of him were being affected. Draco realized that, by now, Harry could probably feel just how hard he was and would get the wrong idea. He opened his mouth to ask Harry to move, drawing in a breath; obviously, Harry felt it, because he turned sharply in his seat, and slammed a hand across Draco's mouth. He frantically shook his head, mouthing the word, "Don't." Draco frowned. Fine, he wouldn't say anything just then, but he was going to be asking- no- interrogating him to find out what the hell was going on.

They reached Number 4, Private Drive within twenty minutes. The second the car stopped, Harry jumped out, dragging Draco with him. He had Draco's and his trunk out on the ground within a minute, and then grabbed both of their owls. With his foot, Harry carefully closed the door. Just as the door closed, Uncle Vernon locked the car. He walked inside without a backward glance at either boy.

"What the hell…"

"Malfoy, not now." Draco glared at the back of Harry's head. Malfoys were not cut off or glared at, and that was exactly what Harry had done. He silently fumed, until he realized Harry was once again speaking.

"…house." Harry was staring at him.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"Malfoy, tell your bird to be quiet when we go into the house."

"Why?"

"Later, just listen to me, please." Harry grabbed his trunk in one hand and held the cage that his owl was in, in the other. He turned and headed up to the house. Draco grudgingly did as Harry asked, and told his bird to be quiet for a little while. With a sneer, he followed Harry into the house.

Both boys quietly snuck into the house, and headed towards the stairs. As they passed a small cupboard beneath, Draco noticed Harry dart a quick glance at it. He then continued up the steps, carefully stepping over the first wooden step, and then lifted his truck straight up to clear the step.

"Careful, the step creaks," Harry mouthed at Draco. Draco did just as Harry did, though he did it with much more disdain. They finally got up the stairs and entered the room that was the furthest down the hallway.

"Is this the closest where we're going to leave our trunks?" If Draco was honest, this room wasn't even fit for their trunks. It was very dusty and practically bare; there was a closest on one side of the room and a very small bed pushed up against another wall. The only other piece of furniture was a small nightstand that was next to the bed. Harry glanced back at him.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Malfoy, but this is my room."

hr 

Hours later, Draco was still glaring holes at the back of Harry's dark head. He wanted answers and he wasn't getting any. So far, Harry had skillfully avoided answering any of his questions. Draco couldn't help but note that the other teen did this in a very Slytherin way. Unfortunatly, no matter what Draco asked, his new roommate found a way to dodge the questions. It was really getting annoying.

Harry had noticed that ever since they had entered his room, Draco was practically bursting with questions. He had asked almost all of them, but Harry had found ways around each and every one. Well, so far, at least. He knew his luck was quickly running and out. He also knew that Draco would be spending the next 8 weeks in this hellhole that Harry was, unfortunately, forced to call home. This meant that Draco deserved some answers.

So, as it was nearing midnight, Harry finally settled himself on his makeshift bed. He was letting Draco have the bed. He had nabbed a pillow and two sheets to sleep on for the night. As soon as they were discovered missing, Harry knew he would be punished. Until then, however, they were his.

"All right, Malfoy. I'll let you ask five questions. If I decide that I don't want to answer one, you can ask another. So, basically, you are allowed five answered questions."

Draco sat for a while in thought. There were many things he wanted to know, but what did he want to know the most?

"Alright; my first question: Why does your Uncle call you 'boy'?" Harry sighed; of all the questions.

"Second: Why did you steal a glance at the cupboard just before we went up the steps? Third: Why did we have to cram into the back seat of the car? Fourth: Why were we not allowed to make noise? Fifth: Why the hell does your room look like you've never lived in it?" Harry realized that the answers to these questions would bring things out into the open really fast. Of course, none of them actually touched upon the worst that went on within the Dursley household. He couldn't help but wonder what Draco's reaction would be to that. At Draco's expectant look, Harry shifted slightly and began answering the other boy's questions.

hr 

You're all going to hate me, but that is where I'm ending the chapter. Sorry!! I'll get the next one up ASAP, and it will have all of Harry's answers. Some people may think that I'm having Draco find out too fast what's going on, but the Dursley's in my story are different from JK Rowling's. Please leave your opinions. They really count. I'm doing this story as I go, so any suggestions may actually get added in. That means if you think I'm going to fast, let me know. Thanks!


	3. Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: Check first chapter. I'm too lazy to do it for every chapter.

Beta: Sinclair. She rocks!!!

Read and review. Read and review! If you review, I respond. Just letting you guys know. Enjoy the story.

It's confusing to me too, but when the narrator is Harry and Draco. When they are thinking, even though it won't say 'thinking', they'll be Potter and Malfoy.

hr 

u Questions and Answers /u 

Harry opened his mouth to answer Draco's questions, before something dawned upon him: Did he trust Malfoy enough to tell him about the real Harry? The raven- haired teen realized that no, he didn't. He had said that he would answer Draco's questions. Harry's Gryffindor honor wouldn't let him go back on his word, but the Slytherin in him refused to give up all of his secrets at once. It took Harry only a few moments to decide: he would have to tell Malfoy half-truths.

Draco watched the flash of emotions that sped crossed Harry's face. They came and went so fast that he wasn't able to discern one from another. He waited for the other teen to say something. Finally, it looked as if Harry was going to start answering.

"Alright, Malfoy. First: That's all my uncle has ever called me. I don't think he actually knows my name." That was the truth. "Second: I leave a lot of my stuff in that cupboard, so later I'm going to have to go get them." He wouldn't be telling Draco exactly why he had most of his stuff in there, not for a long time anyway. "Third: The Dursley's have a small car, and my uncle doesn't want me sitting up front." That was partial truth; His uncle really didn't want Harry anywhere near him. "Fourth: My uncle doesn't like a lot of noise. If you make a lot of noise, you get punished." That was the full truth, but it would be a cold day in hell when Draco Malfoy found out just how harshly Harry was punished. "Fifth…" This one was extremely hard for Harry to answer without giving away many of his secrets. He cleared his throat. "Fifth: I don't really like my room all cluttered up with a bunch of useless nick-knacks." That was complete lie, but Harry knew it was futile. Draco would eventually find out the truth to everything. "So, now it's my turn to ask you."

"What do you mean _me_? I'm not answering any of your questions!"

"Yes, you are. The same rules apply to you." Draco sat on Harry's, bed thinking it over. He knew that Potter had lied on a few things. He couldn't tell what it was that the Gryffindor was lying about, or why for that matter, but Draco was positive. It was different with Draco, though. He really didn't have anything that needed hiding. If it would get Potter to trust him, at least a little bit, then he would answer five stupid questions. After all, they would share a room for the next eight weeks, and they were on the same side now. "Fine, Potter. I'll do it."

Harry sat quietly for a few minutes, trying to figure what he wanted to ask. He needed ask five questions that would give him a good scrutiny into Draco's life. Not to hurt the blonde, or anything; He just wanted to know what it would be like to live with two parents and every material thing you could possibly want.

"Ready?"

"Ask away, Potter."

"Okay. First: What are your parents like at home, with only you around? Second: Why did you guys decide to switch sides? Third: What was it like for your father to serve Voldemort? Fourth: Is Severus Snape related to you in any way?" Yeah, he knew it wasn't a question that would give good insight into Draco's life, but he _really_ needed to know. "Fifth: What was it like to grow up with magic?"

Harry realized in less than a second his damnable mistake. Malfoy wasn't supposed to know that he hadn't grown up with magic! Obviously, Draco was making a few connections in his mind, because there was rapidly growing horror on his pale face. Harry stayed completely silent. There was nothing he could say to make it better, and everything to make it worse. A pregnant pause stretched between them. As Harry worried what Draco's response would be, Draco wondered how the hell a wizard could grow up not knowing magic was real.

Finally, Draco began answering. "First: My parents are very warm to me, and we are very close. Only in private, mind you. It's not very becoming of a Malfoy to show emotions outside of their private of home. Second: Father failed to get whatever it was the Dark Lord wanted; he got caught during the attempt. He got thrown in Azkaban for it. You know all this already. The Dark Lord couldn't get to my father, so he went for my mother. He tortured her mercilessly. Father knew what the Dark Lord would do, so he had no choice. He asked Dumbledore if we could join the Light side. He would get out of Azkaban, my mother would get the healing that she so desperately needed, and I would be safe. Third: It was very hard for my Father. For a while, he despised the bastard, but he had no way out. He only switched over once he ended up in Azkaban and Mother was being tortured. Fourth: Sev is my godfather."

Harry couldn't help himself and he blurted loudly, "Sev? He lets you call him Sev!"

Draco smirked, "I wouldn't try it if I were you, Potter."

Harry remarked dryly, "Trust me. I don't plan on it." Harry paused for a small beat. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

Draco thought carefully for a moment, "Is this your fifth question, or was the other one?"

Harry hurriedly answered, "This one."

"Alright then, Potter; why am I answering all of your questions truthfully, you ask? It's not because I fully trust you yet or anything, but we are now fighting on the same side. We also have to share a room for the next eight weeks. I get that there are a few things that you don't want me to know, and that's why you lied." Seeing Harry's mouth drop open and his eyes widen, Draco smirked smugly. "Yes, I knew you were lying, but it's okay; I _am_ a Slytherin after all."

Harry gave Draco a small smile. "Thanks. That's really mature of you, Malfoy."

Draco smirked at Harry. "Just don't expect me to start calling you 'Harry'. That is your name, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Harry's Uncle Vernon. "Boy, get down here now and cook us dinner!"

Harry gave a wane smile to Draco. "See you later, Malfoy." He slipped out the door, and closed it softly behind him, leaving Draco to stare up at the ceiling and count the cracks that his silver eyes spotted there. His mind kept turning back to Harry's previous question, 'What was it like to grow up with magic?' Did Harry truly not know that he was wizard when he was a child? He grew up with Muggles, but surely he was still told about his lineage. Draco had to admit that there was definitely more to Harry Potter than he'd originally thought. A small, secretive smile spread across Draco's face. If it was the last thing he did this summer, he was going to discover just who the real Harry Potter was, beneath all the masks the dark haired teen wore.

hr 

I'm going to keep updating this story, but my other beta was forced off of her computer, so 'The American Mystery' and 'A Father's Love' won't be updating for a while. Unless enough people want them update. If that is the case, I'll just send them all to the same beta. Just a warning, people. Thanks for reading!


	4. Punishment

Disclaimer: First chapter, people, first chapter.

Beta: The amazing Sinclair.

Warning: Graphic violence. Read if you want to, just don't flame.

A/N: I found a mistake in the second chapter, so I went back and fixed it. After all, why would the Dursley's want dinner at midnight? Anyway, the mistake has been fixed everywhere expect on because they don't let you fix anything. So, read and review. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

u Punishment /u 

Harry headed down the steps as quietly and quickly as he could. He jumped over the first step and landed softly. All that sneaking around Hogwarts helped. The young man entered the kitchen and immediately got dinner going. Dinner would be simple tonight, just pasta and sauce, because Harry was tired. Not that the Durleys cared or anything. He heard a muttered, "Finally," (probably from Dudley), but he ignored it. Harry prepared dinner as fast as he could. Neither his uncle nor his cousin would be happy with the fact that dinner wasn't already prepared and laid out on the table, although it wasn't like he had been home for that long. Harry mentally shook his head; Hogwarts was getting to him. He really needed to get back into the mind frame that wouldn't get him killed here.

Harry was too busy thinking and therefore missed it when the sauce began burning.

"Damn!" Harry bit his lip as soon as the word left his mouth. Now he wouldn't have a chance to get rid of the sauce and find something else. Harry could already hear his uncle coming. Well, feel would be the better a word: Every step made the whole house shake.

"What's going on here, boy?" Vernon's voice was soft. Harry gulped. That could only mean that there was going to be a lot of pain on his part in the near future.

"I'm sorry, Uncle." Harry looked down at the floor. Maybe, just maybe, if he appeared apologetic long enough, his uncle wouldn't punish him as harshly. 'Too much to hope for,' a little voice in his mind informed him. The thunderous look on his uncle face as he stepped up to Harry seemed to confirm that.

"Do you have anything for us?" His voice was still soft, and it scared Harry. His uncle was only able to remain this calm if he was really angry. The man always seemed to be in a bad mood the day his nephew returned home. It probably didn't help that someone else had come home with Harry this time. The wizard leaned over and grabbed the pasta.

"Only this, Uncle. I'm sorry."

"You should be." The words were spoken maliciously. With speed that seemed impossible for a man of Vernon Dursley's size, he darted forward, grabbing Harry's arm, and pushed the teen's open palm down onto the heated stove top. Harry bit his tongue to keep from crying out, but damn, it hurt! He bit a little too hard and could taste blood, along with the scent of burning flesh; the pungent odor soon permeated the kitchen, causing it to stick to the back of his throat with every breath. Finally Vernon let go of Harry's hand, and the young wizard cradled the abused, aching limb to his chest. Petunia and Dudley entered the kitchen, not sparing the smallest of glances towards him. The green-eyed young man retrieved some butter and lemon for his family. He then stood in the corner of the kitchen waiting for them to be done.

Half an hour later, they had all finished and left the kitchen allowing Harry to gather up the dirty plates and placed them into the sink. He then cleaned up the kitchen and washed the dishes. When he was done, he left the water running for a few moments more. He quickly stole into the refrigerator and filched two slices of bread. The package was open, and if he took anymore than that it would surely be noticed. Harry then shut off the water, and went back upstairs. He hadn't yet gotten a chance to retrieve his salves and potions that would heal his hand, so for now he would just have to deal.

Still cradling his injured hand to his chest and holding the bread in his other hand, Harry toed open his door. He made sure to shut it quietly behind him, keeping his eyes trained on the ground.

"Potter, what the hell happened to your hand?" Draco's voice startled Harry, who had forgotten that he was sharing his room; exactly how he had forgotten he had no idea.

"It's not really any of your business, Malfoy. Here, I got you and our owls some food." Harry handed one slice of bread to Draco, ripped the other one in half, and gave each half to one of the birds. Hedwig took the bread and ate it gratefully. Draco's owl (whose name Harry had yet to find out) stared at him as if to say, "That's all you're giving me?"

Harry glared at the bird. "Eat it, and eat it gratefully. You're lucky I could even get this." He then turned back to Draco.

"Better eat up, Malfoy. It's all you're getting." Harry paused for a moment. "Though, if you don't want it, I'll eat it." The words were barely out of his mouth before Draco practically crammed the bread into his own mouth. When he had finally chewed and swallowed, he fixed Harry with a piercing look.

"Potter, what the hell is going on? You go downstairs to cook dinner, to which I wasn't allowed to come, and then you bring up two slices of bread which is supposed to pass as food for me. Are you trying to starve me or something? I will owl my father about this!" By the end of his rant, Draco was shouting. Harry leaped up from his spot on the floor and slammed his hand over Draco's mouth.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" He hissed at the blonde. Draco was glaring at him hatefully. Harry suppressed a shudder. He didn't know that it was possible for one pair of eyes to contain such venom. Harry felt Draco's lips move underneath his hand, and then a wet tongue licked the palm of his hand. With a cry, Harry drew his hand away. Both heads snapped to the door when it burst open.

"What is with the racket in here?" Both boys jumped as Vernon roared. "I thought I said no noise, freak!" The man's eyes were blazing with fury. Harry looked down at his feet, and Draco was glancing at Harry. "I don't want to hear another sound from the either of you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," both wizards answered.

"Another sound and you will learn the meaning of pain." Vernon backed out of Harry's room and slammed the door. Both boys stood in silence as they heard a number of locks clicking shut. Draco stared at the door and then Harry in disbelief.

"Were we just locked in?" He asked the other boy incredulously.

"I'm afraid so."

Draco felt anger bubbling right under the surface. "What about things like food, or going to the bathroom."

Harry looked over at his roommate. "We will get let out twice a day for the bathroom. At least, that's what they did in second year. I'll probably be let out more often to do things like chores and cooking meals."

Draco rolled his eyes. With his voice arrogant and full of confidence, he stated, "As soon as they find out whom I am, they will let me out and give me proper food."

Harry flopped onto his small make-shift bed. "You just keep telling yourself that, Malfoy, if it makes you feel better; you just keep thinking that." He closed his eyes, as if he was going to sleep.

Draco saw this and, panicking, kicked Harry in the ribs. "Don't fall asleep on me, Potter!"

Harry opened one eye, and glared at Draco. "I don't know about you, Malfoy, but I'm kind of tired. I also have to get up early so I can do my chores. What do you need so badly that I can't sleep?"

Draco gave Harry the Malfoy Death Glare™. "I want to know what's going on, Potter. I don't live this way, and neither do you. What are you playing at? You're the Boy-Who-Lived! You get waited on hand and foot. You live like a prince. Everyone loves you. You don't lack for anything. You - "

Harry cut Draco off. "Obviously I don't. You don't know shit about my life so stop pretending that you do." With that, Harry rolled over so that he was now facing the closet, his back to Draco.

"Fine. You know what, Potter? Fine, see if I care." Draco leaned over and grabbed one of his books. Harry stood up and crossed the room. He flicked off the light, ignoring Draco's cries of protest. Harry rolled his eyes and handed Draco a flashlight. Draco just stared at it, disgruntled.

"What is this?"

"It's a flashlight. Press the button on the side, and it gives light." Draco gazed skeptically down at the flashlight, but pressed the button, never the less. He looked so shocked that Harry could not help laughing softly. Even Draco's glare couldn't shut him up.

"Just read your book and let me go to sleep, Malfoy." Muttering about idiots and useless Gryffindors, Draco began to read his book as Harry went to sleep. Neither boy was prepared for what they would face come morning.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

giggles Yes, I'm ending it there! Review, please, and I'll try to get the next one out really soon. Guess what? So far, this is the longest chapter of the story. does longest chapter dance They will probably get longer, but I think I'm doing a good job.


	5. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: None of it is mine. I can wish all I want, but none of is mine. The pack of cookie dough that I'm eating is mine, though!! It's all mine! Sugar is good for you.

A/n: Sorry it's taken so long. There probably won't be another update for this one for a while. I'll try and update 'The American Mystery' before the 21st. My beta was banned from her computer!!! If you haven't heard already, Aisling was banned from her computer till June. We'll miss her!!! And right now, I have no beta…if you want to help me, send me an e-mail please!! My e-mail: a HUGE thank you to SoftlySweetly for helping me write this chapter. She gave me some great ideas!!

Secrets Revealed

Draco woke up the next morning feeling no more rested than he had the day before. The bed he was sleeping on was hard and very uncomfortable. The odd thought flitted through his head that his 100 cotton sheets would be a blessing right now. He rolled over and was all of sudden, sharply reminded of where he was. There lying on the floor was the Boy Wonder. Draco was completely confused. This was Harry Potter: He didn't get punished, he got all the food he wanted, whenever he wanted, he got everything he could possible think of, most of the stuff probably before he had realized he wanted it! Nothing Draco had seen or heard yesterday fit with what Draco knew about the Boy-Who-Lived. He didn't like it alt all. A Malfoy was always in control, only Draco wasn't in control here. He didn't know what to do. Just then, a moan reverberated through the room. An arm was flung onto the floor. Draco gazed at it and found that he couldn't look away. The arm itself was fine, but the hand at the end was burned. Rather the palm was charred, and Draco found it grotesque and disgusting. At the same time, it took a great amount of self-control to pull his eyes away. They flashed to Potter, who was waking up. The dark-haired teen sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. When he had woken up a bit more, he looked over at Draco.

"Hey, Malfoy. I see you're awake."

Draco raised one eyebrow, then rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

His feet thudded against the ground and his chest tightened. Harry shook his head and muttered to himself that he should have known better than to get himself into these types of messes. It was even worse than usual, because Draco, the Ice Prince, was with him. Harry could hear footfalls behind him, and a quick glance confirmed that it was Draco. Of course, that glance also confirmed that Dudley and his gang were still behind them, as well. Harry tried to ignore the fact that if he stopped, both him and his yearmate would end up very beaten up. He skidded to a stop as an alleyway made itself known. He hurried down it and prayed that Draco would follow him now and ask any questions later. Harry stopped dead in his tracks as a dead end rose up in front of him.

Draco crashed into his back, and then yelled, "Why the hell did you stop? They're right behind us!"

Sure enough, both boys found themselves surrounded. Draco started cursing Muggles, Gryffindors, and Harry Potter. None of these kids looked nice, and neither wizard could use their magic.

The fattest kid stepped forward. "So, Harry, I see you brought another one of these freaks here." He sneered. "You didn't even introduce us." He turned to Draco. "My name's Dudley, and unfortunate for me, I have to live with the freak standing next to you."

Draco looked over at Harry. That was their first mistake. One of the other boys stepped up and slammed his fist into Harry, and that was that. The other boys piled on top. Both Harry and Draco started fighting for their life. Harry's head got hit and he was sure that he blacked out. He wasn't that lucky. He heard a sharp snap and felt pain flood his arm. He was pretty sure that it was broken. Draco was faring no better. One of the smaller boys, who really wasn't that small, slammed Draco's face into the ground. Draco fought back, and kneed the boy harshly.

"Fuck you!" He breathed out. The struggle continued on for a many minutes. Finally, Draco and Harry were able to break free. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them. Both had numerous bruises, and aches. Harry was sure that he was bleeding from some place on his head, and his arm was broken. Draco was no better. He also had a head wound, but it was not as serious as Harry's. His bruises were more prominent though, and he was limping from his twisted ankle. They stopped a minute to catch their breath. Draco rounded angrily on Harry. The usually shoulder length platinum blond hair fell in tangles and knots, and more a dirty blonde now that there was dirt in it. His gray eyes had turned a furious silver shade.

"All right, Potter. Now you're going to answer another question. What the hell is going on?"

Harry vaguely wondered why Draco was reminding him of an angry cat, but he was… Harry shook his head. He should be paying attention. He couldn't afford not to. He turned on his heel and started walking to the park. The green eyed teen unconsciously cradled his arm. It hurt like hell, but there was nothing he could do about it right now. Draco stood shocked that he had been ignored then took off after him. He grabbed the other teen's arm and turned him around. He did it with a bit too much force and they both fell to the ground. Draco ended up on top of Harry and just stared into the bright emerald gaze. The sudden urge passed over the Slytherin to just lean down and kiss the boy underneath him. He pushed it down, and got off him. Draco dusted off his clothes and saw that Harry wasn't moving for whatever reason. With a roll of his eyes, he pulled him up.

"Right. Now, Potter, you're going to answer my question. See, I've been treated like a house-elf, had so little food I can feel my stomach attempting to make contact with the outside world, you have a burned hand, I have bruises everywhere, and ache in places that I didn't know existed!" Draco was breathing heavily and his chest was rising and falling with alarming speed. Harry looked at the other boy.

"If you want to talk, let's do it back at the house. With that, Harry started walking back to the house. Draco grudgingly followed him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The two boys entered the house, and Harry stiffened.

"Malfoy, I'll explain later, but now, I need you to go up to my room."

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Harry's furious glare.

"Go upstairs. Now."

With a glare, Draco went upstairs. He stomped his way up the steps and entered Harry's room. He must have laid on the bed for 2 or 3 hours before Harry finally made an appearance.

"Where the hell…" The words died in his throat as he took in the state that Harry was in. His shirt was ripped and bloodied. It was nothing compared to his back though. The skin was an angry red, and there was blood everywhere. There wasn't a inch of tan skin to be seen. Draco was on his feet in an instant.

"What happened?"

Harry couldn't speak. He was swimming in a world of pain. He saw the bed and collapsed on it. Draco turned him over, and Harry screamed from the pain. Draco's face was a mask of rage.

"Listen to me, Potter, and listen to me well. I want to know what the fuck is going on and I want to know now!" Draco's gaze was hot and furious. Harry felt his magic responding. What was this prat's problem?!

Harry struggled to pull himself up. He fixed his own gaze on the blonde and irritable boy in front of him. His voice was just above a whisper as he began to speak. "You listen to me, Malfoy. This is my fucking life. Things used to be even worse than this. You had better get used to starving, being beaten up, and being made fun of very fast. If you don't, I will not be the one saving your sorry ass. I have my own problems to deal with. My aunt starves me, my cousin beats me into a bloody pulp with all of his friends, and my fucking uncle belittles me and beats me hard enough that I pray for a blackout! I'm nothing more that a house-elf. This is what I live with everyday of every summer, and I deal with it! You come here, and not even two days, and you're losing it!" By the end of his rant, Harry's voice had risen considerably. His hair was whipping around his face as his magic began reacting to his emotions. Draco stood there with his eyes wide at the display of magic. It was everywhere, and invaded everything. Draco took a closer look at the boy in front of him, and decided that he didn't like what he saw.

His skin was tan, but had a very unhealthy tinge to it. His eyes were a bright green, but they contained rage, and exhaustion. There were bags under his eyes. His whole body seemed to scream how tired he was with the world. Draco was sure that he saw a bit of defeat in those eyes. Harry had collapsed again, and Draco made a snap decision.

He walked out of the room and made sure that nobody was coming. He slipped into the bathroom, and grabbed a few towels, and a bucket of water. Making sure not to drop anything, he went back to Harry. He closed the door behind him, and then walked over to the boy on the bed.

"All right, Potter. Lay on your stomach."

Harry did as he was commanded, and hissed as warm water stung his sensitive skin.

"It's going to sting a bit. It'll be over soon." A soothing voice washed over Harry, and he relaxed. The boys spent the next half hour like that: Draco carefully washing the blood from Harry's wounds, and Harry lying there as Draco helped him. It didn't occur to either one of them to wonder why it seemed okay. Neither questioned the fact that people who had been enemies for 5 years all of a sudden were trusting each other. Finally Harry's back was clean and awkwardness filled the room.

Draco turned away while Harry put on his pajamas, and Harry gave the same courtesy to Draco. They ignored the other for the rest of the night. Harry got up to go turn out the lights for the night, when he turned to Draco. He cleared his throat softly, and Draco looked up.

"Can I help you, Potter?"

"Um…see…well, it's just that…I mean…"

"Just spit it out already!"

Harry blushed and looked as if to turn to the light switch. Draco took a deep breath to give himself strength. "Look, Potter. Something's been bugging you for a while, just spit it out."

"Fine. Look, we'll be sharing a room for 8 weeks. Maybe we should call a truce…" Harry bit his lip, but wasn't done. "Maybe we should call each other Harry and Draco?"

The first thing Draco wanted to do, was to outright refuse and embarrass Harry like Harry had embarrassed him years ago. But he looked so uncomfortable, that Draco found that he couldn't. "Fine, Po-Harry. Fine." Harry flicked off the light switch and both boys settled into bed.

The next week was pretty uneventful, but after that, things started getting interesting.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry if the ending was a bit of a disappointment…I needed to skip some time. So chapter six will take place a week after this. Thanks for reading! Reviews would be great!!!


	6. Discoveries

Disclaimer: Not mine. I keep wishing, but not mine.

A/N: I got a bunch of reviews asking me if this was a slash story. I promise you that this is a slash story. Actually, you will see some slash in this chapter. winks Hopefully it measures up to your expectations!

A/N2: (I love these things, these author notes, grins.) According to my very own crapogic, the boys get out of school the last week of June. Therefore, a week later, is July 1. In my story, today is July 1.

A big thanks to Harriverse for pointing out some major plot holes. I didn't realize, so a big thanks!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Discoveries 

Draco was woken up the next morning by a tap on the window. He rolled over with a groan. It was too bloody early in the morning. The teen glanced at the clock. It was six in the morning and an owl was outside bloody Harry Potter's room. Draco stood and stretched. He heard a few joints crack.

'Stupid bed.' He opened the window and was shocked when his father's owl entered. Draco and his father had been close so it hurt that he had not received a single letter the entire time he had been here. He carefully removed the letter from the bird's leg, and then with a quick nip to the blonde's ear, the bird was gone. Draco carefully opened the letter that had his name on the front in a very familiar, neat script.

_Dear Draco,_

_I am terribly sorry that is has taken so long for this letter to reach you. I was not permitted to send any letters out for The Order was in fear that I would pass vital information to my previous Lord. Dumbledore arrived, however, and informed them of the fact that you were elsewhere and would care to know what is going on. _

_Your mother is getting better. The Healers are sure now that she will live with no lasting damage. There is nothing more for me to share. Take care, Draco. _

_ Your father,_

_ Lucius_

_Post script: This letter will only open to your magical signature, so you do not have to worry about this falling into the wrong hands. As soon as you have finished reading this, let go. The paper will be burnt so no one will be able to access its contents._

A small smile spread across Draco's face. His father had written to him and his mother was getting better! He yelped softly as the paper burned his hand, and dropped it. He frowned as he looked over to the mop of black hair on the floor that belonged to Harry. They were both still in danger. In danger of an overweight, low IQ muggle! Draco sneered as he realized that he was more afraid of this... this muggle than the Dark Lord! Harry stirred just then and groaned. Draco couldn't help the thought that maybe, just maybe, his roommate was having one of those dreams. And maybe against all hope, it was about Draco... 'His arm is probably hurting again,' the rational part of his mind combated.

Draco walked over to make sure that he was okay, when the black hair teen practically screamed, "No! I'm sorry!" Draco ran the rest of the way, which was about five steps, and tore back the flimsy blanket covering the other boy. Harry was all curled up on himself, sobbing.

"Harry, Harry!" Draco tried desperately to get him up. All of a sudden, he found himself with an armful of Harry, a wet one at that. The smaller boy's face was buried in his chest, and Draco's arms had gone around the slight, shaking body that was pressing against his own. The tears fell at an alarming rate. Draco could do nothing more than rub hopefully soothing circles on the soft, firm skin beneath his hand. He buried his face into Harry's raven black hair, then had to shake himself when he started thinking about how nice it smelled. Finally, Harry pulled away, wiping at the last of his tears. Draco found himself wondering at the disappointment that coursed through him.

"I'm so sorry, Draco!" His voice cracked slightly, belaying his ongoing agitation.

"It's okay." One of the rare Malfoy smiles made an appearance. Draco had no idea where either one of those had come from. He never smiled, except when with family and he b **never** /b comforted anybody. You couldn't find someone worse than Draco at comforting a person! Yet, he had just held a sobbing boy in his arms and had enjoyed it. Draco watched as a light blush spread over Harry's cheeks. It looked adorable. Draco's mind began wandering off in a direction that it probably shouldn't have... Draco found himself wondering what it would be like if he had caused that flush during other activities or even better... if that blush was spread over i _other_ /i cheeks... He quickly thrust down that thought. 'Bad Draco!'

Harry was getting up and without thinking, Draco grabbed the green-eyed teen's wrist, and pulled. Harry ended up not on the floor as they both had though he would, but in Draco's lap. Once again, without thinking, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist to keep him in place. The blush that spread across Harry's face traveled down his neck this time.

"Draco..." Harry started.

Draco cut him off. "You were having a nightmare. What was it about?"

Harry looked nervous and squirmed a bit. Draco groaned and Harry still immediately, growing even redder. Draco turned Harry so that the younger boy's side was leaning against his chest. Draco knew Harry wasn't all that comfortable but it felt so damn good that Draco couldn't let go. He leaned forward and whispered softly into the brunet's ear.

"Please tell me. I can help you."

Harry shivered slightly. His brain betrayed him as he realized that it felt nice. 'No!' he mentally cried out. He didn't need yet another thing for Uncle Vernon to hate him for.

"Harry, you need to tell someone and I'm right here." Without even realizing what he was doing, Harry leaned into Draco's chest, and gently laid his head down.

"Please don't say anything 'til the end. Please?" Harry pleaded with Draco quietly.

Draco nodded. "All right."

The black haired teen sitting on his lap took a deep breath. "At the end of last school year, my godfather passed away. It was my fault, so I often have nightmares."

Draco's arms tightened around him almost imperceptibly. "There's more, isn't there." It wasn't a question. There was no way that the big build up had only led to two sentences. Apparently Draco was right as Harry turned suddenly so that he was straddling Draco, not that the green-eyed boy noticed. Draco sure as hell did, though.

"So what? Yeah, there's more, but like hell, I'm telling you!" Harry's eyes had turned a dark smoldering green and an angry flush was spreading across his cheeks. The urge came over Draco, yet again, to kiss the gorgeous being currently on his lap, and this time, he gave in. He leaned in and placed his lips over Harry's. The other teens' lips were soft and tasted faintly of chocolate. Harry was taken by surprise and Draco used this momentary lack of focus to pull Harry closer. Without realizing it, Harry opened his mouth to accept Draco's onslaught. Draco had kissed many other boys and girls, but this was by far the best kiss he had ever experienced. After he had finished leisurely exploring Harry's mouth, he pulled back with a smirk on his lips. Harry looked adorable, his lips all swollen, and a dazed expression on his face. He slowly raised a hand up to gently touch his lips. Harry was gazing at Draco with something akin to awe. Draco found himself unable to look away from the big, bright, green eyes in front of his face. Harry cleared his throat softly.

"Does this change anything?"

The pause hung in the air for many moments. Finally it was broken. "No, it doesn't."

Only it did. Everything had now been changed. The stakes had been raised.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yes, I know this chapter is very short. It's my shortest. I apologize to everyone. I did update faster, if that makes you feel any better. Also, I found time to even type this up and get it to you. That's amazing. I really don't want to hear any complaints. My mom is dying and I'm having a lot of problems in RL right now. I really don't need any flames. So please. If you review, just be nice. Thank you.


	7. Author's Note

I just want to say I'm sorry to all of my readers. I know I haven't updated in god knows how long. My life has been totally insane. Unfortunately, I won't be updating any of my stories for quite a while. I have camp, vacation, then a new school come fall, so I really won't have much time. I've just written a one-shot that you don't even have to read. Just read the second A/N. Though if you do decided to read and review, I'll love you forever. But I really do want to apologize to all my readers, and no, I'm not dead, nor will I EVER abandon any of stories without telling my readers. Thank you.

The name of the story is In Love with a Mudblood. Just go to my profile page. I can't seem to get the link.


End file.
